Aris Jones
Aris Jones was the only male member of a group of female teenagers called Group B. His name is likely a shortened form of Aristotle, the great mathematician. Biography Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Group B escaped from a place called Glade B and took refuge in a gym, where Aris was abducted by WICKED and placed in the room of the only female member of the Gladers, Teresa. A member of the Gladers named Thomas discovered Aris while searching for Teresa. He didn't know anything and Thomas took him back to the dorm where the other Gladers were sleeping. One of the Gladers, Newt, believing Aris to be a spy of WICKED, decided to interrogate him. During the interrogation, Aris introduced himself and revealed them about Group B and discovered he could communicate telepathically with Thomas. The Gladers discover Aris' tattoo on the back of his neck, which reveals that he's "The Partner" according to WICKED. The next day, a Glader named Winston informed Aris and the Gladers about a man in the common room they dubbed Rat Man. A few minutes later, Rat Man told the Gladers about the Scorch Trials. Rat Man told them that he is a member of the organization WICKED and that most of the world's governments have disintegrated and the surviving governments banded together to form what would become the organization WICKED. He also reveals that the Gladers have all been infected by the Flare and they must reach a safe haven in two weeks where they will be given a cure and that they must use a Flat Trans to depart at 6:00 or they will be executed. After he was done explaining, Rat Man disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next morning, Aris and the other Gladers got up at 5:00 and waited for the Flat Trans to arrive. An hour later, the Flat Trans arrived, and Aris and the Gladers stepped into it and were taken underground. Later, Aris and the Gladers emerged from the Flat Trans and found themselves in the wasteland known as the Scorch. Somewhere throughout the Glader's quest, Teresa told Aris about the plan to make Thomas feel betrayed telepathically. Halfway towards a city, two Cranks approached the Gladers and Minho questioned them about water somewhere in the city. They answered that they better think who is a friend and who the enemies are and they ran off. As the Gladers got closer to the city, they heard a shriek coming from a nearby shack. After drinking, Thomas suggested he would find out what was wrong while Aris stayed behind with the Gladers. When Thomas returned, he reported about spotting Teresa. The next morning, Aris and the Gladers noticed strange clouds in the sky and the weather was getting dangerous. Minho suggested they run to the abandoned city and find shelter before they got stuck in the storms. Upon hearing this, Aris and the Gladers quickly ran towards the city. During the rush, Minho was struck by lightning and caught on fire, but Thomas rescued him. Shortly afterwards, Aris and the Gladers found a giant building they could use as shelter, and they entered to evade death in the storm. Once settled in, Minho, Aris, Thomas, and Newt discussed their next plan of action and figuring out how to deal with the Cranks. The Gladers's conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic Crank. The stranger introduced himself as Jorge, leader of the Cranks. Jorge then questioned the Gladers of their purpose. Minho, believing Jorge to be an enemy, refused and demanded Jorge explain first. Jorge felt insulted and gave Minho ten seconds to apologize. Minho did, but without meaning, and Jorge kicked Minho twice and Minho staggered to the ground. Minho apologized again, but was angered at Jorge's violence and began attacking Jorge until Thomas told him to stop. When he did, more Cranks showed up and Jorge told Thomas to talk with him for ten minutes about their purpose. Thomas reluctantly agreed, and he went with the Crank leader into a ruined conference room. When Thomas returned to the Gladers, Jorge introduced the Gladers and Aris to a female Crank named Brenda, who was an intelligent teenage girl. Jorge also warned the Gladers, that if they get to the safe haven, and there is no cure and WICKED lied to them, he will kill the Gladers. Aris and the Gladers then followed Jorge and Brenda to a tower to be fed. After lunch, Aris and the Gladers heard a crash from the lower levels of the tower and he rushed with the Gladers to evacuate. Aris, Jorge, and the Gladers escaped the tower, but were separated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Aris and the Gladers through the city and eventually made it to the outskirts of the city, where the Gladers set up camp. The Gladers then looked for Thomas and Brenda. The Glader Frypan reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken inside an apartment by a small group of Cranks by gunpoint. The report angered a majority of the Gladers and Minho immediately planned an ambush. Aris participated in the ambush and the Gladers rescued Thomas and Brenda, but Thomas was shot by a crank before they left and was beaten to submission. Afterwards, Aris and the Gladers returned to their camp with Thomas and pulled the bullet out. After Thomas recovered, Aris and the Gladers were confronted Group B led by Teresa on the outskirts of the city. The girls took Thomas hostage and warned the Gladers that if they followed them to their camp to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on the Gladers, leaving the Gladers no choice but to continue through the mountains to reach the safe haven. Sometime while in the mountains, Aris snuck away from the Gladers unnoticed. He made his way to a cavern where a freed Thomas and Teresa were waiting. Aris snuck up on Thomas and threaten to kill him with a knife unless they went to a location in the mountains with Teresa. They went to the chamber that Teresa told him about. Teresa ordered Thomas to enter the chamber, but Thomas refused and tried to fight back. Teresa hit him on the head with a spear twice, giving him a concussion and Teresa and Aris dragged him inside the chamber and shut the door. When Thomas woke up, Teresa and Aris apologized for their actions and revealed that, on the night Aris was taken to the Gladers, she was abducted by WICKED and given instructions to make Thomas feel betrayed or WICKED would kill him. The three teenagers noticed the Gladers and Group B made an alliance to confront WICKED and Aris ran down the mountains with Thomas and Teresa to regroup with the Gladers. They were reunited with their groups at the safe haven. Suddenly, canisters emerged from the ground and released monsters created by WICKED that attacked the group. Aris helped fight and kill the monsters after discovering their weak spots. A flying transport called the Berg arrived shortly after the Gladers succeeded in killing the monsters, Aris, along with the rest of the Gladers, climbed aboard the Berg and escaped from the valley. On the Berg, Aris and the Gladers celebrated their success. Hours later, the Berg landed at WICKED's headquarters. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Aris' Phase Three trials are unknown. It is revealed that Aris is among the group immune to the Flare. Aris is part of the group that wants to get their memories back. This group escapes and eventually gets captured by the Right Arm in Denver. Of all the subjects that WICKED used in The Maze Runner, Aris is one of the few to survive, along with Thomas, Minho, and Frypan. Physical Appearance and Personality Aris Jones was described as a boy with olive skin and "dark hair cut surprisingly short". It is implied that he was taller than Teresa, as she had to stand on her toes to reach his cheek for a kiss. Category:Gladers Category:Characters Category:Group B Category:Immunes Category:Male Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Title Category:Equivalences